


edit that out

by maddieemcbride



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, liveshow, referenced japhan, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieemcbride/pseuds/maddieemcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is in a liveshow and calls Dan in, and Dan forgets they can't edit anything out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edit that out

"Where is Dan???"  
"Call in Dan?"  
"Can we see Dan??" 

The chat was full of people asking to see his flatmate, Phil rolled his blue eyes. Of course the fans want to see them together, the shippers are crazy sometimes. 

"Okay guys, I'll get Dan!" Phil smiled. "DAN! COME SAY HI!!"

Phil could hear his flatmates footsteps approaching the lounge. He was wearing his galaxy sweater, (the one his grandma got him) that looked amazing on him. Phil knew Dan wore it on purpose, as Phil often told his boyfriend how much he loved that jumper. Dan sent him a quick wink as he entered the lounge, before he was in shot, that asshole. 

"Hi." Dan sat next to Phil, closer than he usually would on camera, and smiled wildy. 

"Dan, you're wearing colors! What is happening?!!" Phil read from the chat, smiling. 

"You love this jumper, shut up." Dan said, playfully hitting his arm. What was he doing? The Phangirls are gonna have a fit with that! 

Phil rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off. 

"So what're we talking about?" Dan said cheerfulky, not looking at the camera. That was weird, usually he read the the chat and talked to the fans. 

"Remember Japan?" Phil saw a lot of requests for more Japhan. Dan's eyes got the far away look in them, just like they always did when talking about Japan. 

"Yeah, remember when we first arrived. Eveything was so busy! All the people speaking Japanese, it was overwhelming." Dan leaned in closer to Phil, so they were touching shoulder to knee. Phil knew he should pull away, put a little distance between them, but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away. 

"It was so beautiful, nothing like cold and gray London, and almost twice as busy." Phil remembered how everything was more colorful, and there were always cars and people surrounding them. Their eyes were locked, Phil knew he was gonna regret it, but he didn't want to ever look away. "And at night! The lights and beautiful buildings. Everything was so much more subtle and exciting." 

"Yeah, we couldn't sleep because of the jet lag…" Dan trailed off, biting his bottom lip slightly. Phil knew he was remembering the sex. That night they were full of adrenaline from the plane ride, excitment about their plans, and happiness about the fact they were in Japan!! They had wanted to travel here for so long. The sex was mind blowing, slow and hot, somwhere between making love and fucking. 

Phil could barley think of it without getting hard, proven by his cock starting to take interest in the memories. 

"We got used to the time change! Readjusting to London time was hard!" Phil smiled, looking towards the computer and moving it slightly to hide his crotch from view. Phil laughed, ignoring the chat because he could already guess what it said. Things along the line of "OMG PHAN!!!!1!1!1!" "HEART EYES HOWELL!!1!1!1!". 

Dan was silent for too long, so Phil turned to him. He instantly recognized the look in his boyfriends eyes. Oh god, not now! Phil thought, Dan won't do anything during a liveshow, but the longer Phil made him wait, the more demanding he would be. Dan's eyes were looking at the half-hard bulge in Phil's pants. What was he doing???

Suddenly Dan surged forward and pressed their lips together. Phil kissed back on instint, but pulled back when he remembered they were on live. 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

"Edit that out." Dan murmed. He opened his eyes and a look of confusion at Phil's horrified face. "Sorry for making your job harder." 

"Dan-Liveshow." Phil managed, his voice high pitched. Dan's face instantly paled. 

"Um…Phan is real guys." Dan looked at the computer and smiled, then quickly reached over to end the chat. 

"Fuck,fuck,shitty fucking fuck." Dan said looking at Phil, his eyes were wide, filled with fear and shock and regret. "I'm so sorry! Oh god I didn't know." 

"We- I- it's." Phil said, shocked as well, he started to laugh. "You dork! I said come say hi!" 

"I thought you were filiming!" Dan defended, still shocked, but slightly defensive now. 

"With no camera??" Phil said, in between giggles. 

"The camera is set up right there!!" Dan said, pointing to the camera that was on the tripod. 

"You must have forgot to put it away." And they both burst into laughter.

After a few moments of laughing they stopped, and looked into each other's eyes. They were scared and shocked, not expecting to come out until the release of TABINOF but it was okay for now. They had each other, it wasn't 2012 anymore. A mistake wasn't gonna drive them apart. They were going to have to deal with the hundreds of tweets coming in, tumblr posts, and texts about what just happened. But for now, and forever, they had each other which is all that mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never watched a live show (i know I'm a fake fan) sorry if this isnt how it goes
> 
> this is all fiction, i am not pressuring my sons into anything, i just ship them alot


End file.
